Rockets at Pride
by chipotlepeppers
Summary: A Oneshot that takes place years after the anime has ended and there is a decent truce between Jessie, James, Meowth, and the twerps. The trio and some OCs go to a pride parade.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** A Oneshot that takes place years after the anime has ended and there is a decent truce between Jessie, James, Meowth, and the twerps. The trio and some OCs go to a pride parade.

 **Rockets at Pride**

Sixteen-year-old Annastasia stood before her mother's full-length mirror, her eyes gazing at the multi-colored shirt and black top hat covering her body. She sighed, took the clothes off, and then looked to her audience.

"Jay, I've changed my mind."

"What? Why, you look great," Jay said as he got up off of the ground.

He took the shirt in both his hands and attempted to force his older sister back into it. Their Togepi, Lillipup, and Altaria laughed at their struggle and play-argument. Jay retired rather quickly; Annastasia's a tall teenager, and he's still months away from ten. Annastasia gave her brother a sympathetic look; he only wanted to help, but she pushed him away, literally.

"It's just that last year, there were so many misogynistic assholes there," she told her brother.

"But you told mom and dad that you had fun."

"I did, after my friends and I ditched the parade and went out for vegan hot-wings."

"It's like, you never give up, and an hour ago you were pumped. Meowth even swiped that cool shirt for you. I like it. Ace of Hearts. Those colors—awesome aesthetic."

"Awesomely pathetic."

"Lillipup?"

"Tarrri?"

"Toge to?"

Annastasia and Jay's companion Pokémon were as concerned as the nine-year-old boy. Annastasia is not the kind of girl who lets other people—especially men—push her around. Jay followed her to her room. She made no effort to bar him from entry.

"You're not pathetic, A. usually if people insult you, you push back. Why are you not doing that?" Jay asked his sister.

"I feel like I probably don't belong there."

"You've gone every year for the last three years."

"Last year, and the year before that, I thought I was a lesbian."

"You're not a lesbian?"

"I don't think so. I'm more Ace of Hearts. Remember I told you about that night with Rita? Well, as you know, she had a lot more fun than I did."

"Oh, yeah, I guess I sorta understand," Jay half-lied. "If you won't go for yourself, will you still go for me?"

"Yes, I'll go for you."

 **XOXOXO**

"I really hates it when people are late when dere not 'spossed to be," Meowth grumbled as he stood at the bus stop. "Dis waitin' is demeanin'."

Lucy rolled her eyes at Meowth. She and Meowth have been together for years, so she was used to his complaining. She complained too, though everyone would say she's more of a doer than her mate.

"When are people ever 'sposed to be late?" Lucy inquired.

"Not now, dat's fere sure," Meowth grumbled.

"It's your fault we are here," Lucy pointed out. "Jessie and James offered to pick us up, but you insisted that we find our way there on our own."

"Dat's a little true."

"It's fine. Someone will be here to come get us."

Meowth and Lucy waited for an hour. Then an hour and a half. It was the longest that either of them have ever waited for anything. They talked about their mischievous kittens, Logan and Lily, and about food, and about the pride parade; neither of them knew what to expect. Neither of them had ever gone.

Eventually, Jessie pulled up in her familiar magenta convertible. Arbok, Mimikyu, and Wobbufet were dangling their heads out of the passenger side seat.

"Get in, losers. We're going to pride."

"Dat's original, Jess. Say, where we 'supposed to sit?" Meowth asked, annoyed by Jessie aloof tone.

"Wobbaffffetttt!" Wobbufet cried out as he clung to his seat.

Jessie returned Arbok, Mimikyu, and Wobbufet to their balls despite their protest, and the Purrloin and Meowth shared the spot next to Jessie.

"What took yous so long? We told ya where to drive," Meowth mumbled as he helped Lucy buckle their seatbelt.

"My son was having a meltdown," Jessie murmured.

"Awe, Jay…is he still…embarrassed? Is that the right word?" Lucy asked Jessie.

"Yeah, I think he's embarrassed. I told him not to go if he didn't want to, but he is still emotional over the whole thing. James and Annastasia are working on him."

"And Jocelyn?"

"Still with nanny and pop-pop."

They drove down the highway. Meowth realized that they weren't that far from Cerulean, the celebration destination. They could have walked. No one commented on that though. They were too busy thinking about Jay and the parade as they sat in traffic.

"How come Pallet Town don't have their own parade? Dere wouldn't be so much traffic dat way," Meowth complained.

"There are five queer people in Pallet, and they all live under the same roof," Jessie pointed out.

"Weeze now gotta enough dough to throws our own party and have de whole town come."

"I don't want a bunch of people flooding my peaceful little village."

"Dose are some nice words. It's a good ding I convinced us to live in Pallet. Yous two woulda been miserable in a traffic-y city like Cerulean."

"We moved to Pallet for Annastasia," Lucy reminded Meowth.

"And because Delia isn't as big a jerk as her son. She gave us a place to live, and we took it. Jari-boy's house is small but that hotel is ten times the size of any place I've lived before we moved in."

"Yous still callin' him Jari-boy? Yous like de twerp. Yous never gonna admit it now, are ya?"

"Never. There is nothing to confess," Jessie shrugged.

"Sure, yeah, right."

Jessie yelled out the window and honked her horn. Meowth and Lucy slouched in their seat in order to make themselves difficult to spot. Jessie's lavish vehicle and the yelling was drawing lots of negative attention. An officer Jenny pulled them over and asked her to 'cool it'. Not long after that, they found a parking spot and headed to the large fountain in the center of the city; the place they had planned to meet the rest of their party. But the rest of their party wasn't there. Just two redheaded twerps, a Pichu, and an Azumarill.

"You sure know how to make an entrance," Misty smirked.

"You were kinda obnoxious," her nine-year-old daughter added.

"Amber, don't be rude," Misty chided. "I got a call from James. Jay is acting a little…"

"Mom, I told you already. Jay's embarrassed, especially since you and dad came," Amber interrupted.

"I don't get it. He's so expressive…this is Jay's domain. All these rainbows and spiky hair…and I saw like five drag queens already. He loves this stuff," Jessie sighed. "He gets so overwhelmed."

"Hey, it's supposed to be a parade. Let's not rain on it," Lucy suggested. "Annastasia and James will convince him to come out. If not, we stay, get some free food, and then go back home."

"I want to hang out with Jay, not you guys," Amber told the adults.

"Jessie, I think I should take Amber to your house. She can help Jay out," Misty suggested.

"Totally," Amber agreed.

"If you want to drive through all this traffic, it's your choice," Jessie responded.

"Please, mom? I can help Jay," Amber told her mother.

"Okay. We'll head to Pallet. The train can get us there in twenty minutes," Misty said as she looked at her watch. "Amber, let's hurry so that we can get the next train."

"Okay, mom!"

"Pichuuuu!"

"Azuuurill!"

Lucy, Meowth, Jessie, and Jessie's Pokémon hung around the fountain longer after the girls and their Pokémon left. Ash showed up, and they explained what was up, and then proceeded to ignore their least favorite twerp. There was music and food and even though Jay and Annastasia were their motivation to come, they didn't mind staying. They knew that Amber has a way of getting Jay to take chances.

 **XOXOXO**

James picked Misty and Amber up at Pallet Town's tiny train station. He updated them on Jay's status as they drove the winding country road to their home located near the Oak Lab. When they got to the house, Amber was the first to run inside.

"I am here to remind you that you're gay!" Amber yelled the moment she entered the house.

No one responded. She made her way to Jay's bedroom. It was closed, so she knocked a bunch of times. Annastasia let her in. Jay was under the covers.

"You stood me up," Amber told Jay as she crawled onto the bed.

"Pichuu pi," Pip added as he slipped under the sheets.

She lifted the sheet to look at his face, but he was keeping himself hidden. She was patient. She is used to her best friend's roller-coaster emotions.

"Amber, I changed my mind. I don't like being gay," he told her.

"Why not? You liked it last week."

"I told Jay about my experiences at Pride, my point was to warn him that sometimes it isn't all fun and games 100% of the time. I wasn't trying to deter him, I just want to make sure he knew to be safe. Now he's afraid he'll get mugged or harassed or made fun of."

"Jay, Pip and I will be there. We'll thundershock 'em if they try and hurt you. Please come. Look, I wore the rainbow shirt you bought me last week. I added your name in pink glitter."

Jay looked up and stared at his friend's attire. He couldn't deny how much he loves looking at clothes. Or Amber. He loves both of those things.

"Jay + Amber in pink glitter. Nice touch," said Annastasia.

"Thanks, A."

Togepi hugged Jay's arm. Jay sat up and held his one and only Pokémon in his lap. Tears continued to drip down his face.

Annastasia and the adults let the two kids talk alone. The teen and her Pokémon joined James and Misty in the kitchen.

"How's he?" Misty asked Annastasia.

"I don't think he's going to go. He's confident and expressive, but he's also impressionable and introverted. He is self-conscious about being out. Up until recently, no one other than our family and your family knew, and he gets picked on at school. I don't blame him for backing out," Annastasia sighed.

They drank tea and watched television until Jay and Amber finally came down the stairs. Jay was wearing his matching rainbow shirt and had his backpack all prepared. He was smiling, and so were Amber and the Pokémon. Everyone stood up.

"I'm gonna go," Jay announced. "I'm ready."

"I'm so proud," James and Annastasia said together.

Amber linked Jay's arm on one side and Annastasia's on the other. They shut off the TV and then drove back to the train station. They made it just in time to catch the next train to downtown Cerulean.

"What made you change your mind?" Annastasia asked her brother as they took their seats.

"Amber pointed out that I am not going to find a boyfriend by sitting in my room and crying," Jay shyly replied.

"It's true," Amber defended. "I mean, he'll probably not get a boyfriend anyway…"

"Hey! Before you called me a catch!" Jay exclaimed. "Are you saying that you were kidding?"

"No Jay. I'm am just sayin'…never mind. I'll shut up."

"Good idea," Annastasia giggled.

They looked at the activity guide together. Though Jay had read it a dozen times, he was so nervous, and couldn't think of anything else to do. Ash and Misty were here, and Meowth and Lucy, and even though these people are like family to him, he was still nervous. He wasn't entirely sure why. He knew he was safe. But still, this was a big step, a turning point in his life.

"Mom!" Jay called when he saw his mother through the crowd.

"Jay!"

Jessie's softest spot is for her and James' three kids. Though the youngest was away, Annastasia and Jay were very much present. James and Jessie lifted Jay so that he could see over the crowds.

"Whoa!"

Tsareena and Primarina danced on an Alola-themed float. Jigglypuff and Cottonee floated like balloons. Smeargle painted faces and murals. There was fireworks and music and confetti.

And for once, his parents let someone else steal the show.

 **XOXOXO**

The Morgan's didn't return to Pallet Town until late at night. They had spent six hours at the parade, and the high-energy event drained all of them. Still, Annastasia had enough energy to join her parents at their hotel's bar. The Pallet House restaurant and hotel was silent as James prepared drinks for Meowth, Lucy, Jessie, Annastasia and himself. Then they reflected on the day.

"Rita didn't stay long," Jessie commented after she took a shot of whiskey.

"She works for Giovanni, mom. He's not the kind of person who gives agents time off so that they can attend gay parades," Annastasia replied.

"Yere her partner, but yous still got to go," Meowth remarked.

"She was falling behind on some things. I prepped ahead of time, knowing I'd have to donate at least seven hours of my time to this thing."

"K…Hey, Jess, I was wonderin'…yous said dat dere at five queer people and they all live here. What do you mean?" Meowth asked.

Everyone looked to Jessie she shrugged and took another shot. Then she held up her hand, and started counting off the fingers.

"An ace, a bi, a gay, and I mean, do you and Lucy really believe that your two trolls are straight?"

"I don't know, don't care," Lucy retorted. "By the way, have you seen them? A didn't see any Meowth or Purrloin there other than Meowth and myself."

"Dey went to nanny and pop-pop's estate with Jocelyn, remmeba?"

"I had no knowledge of this. Whatever," Lucy responded. "Who's the bi?"

"Jessie."

"James."

The two rockets had spoken simultaneously.

"So…?" Meowth inquired.

"It doesn't matter," Jessie asserted. She stood up and turned to James. "You ready?"

"Yeah. 'Night guys," James yawned as he lifted himself of the barstool.

"Goodnight," Annastasia said before they walked out the door and towards their home, located just across the street.

Annastasia contemplated going with them. She decided to have some red wine instead.

"Humans are so weird. They have parades for everything. Who really cares about all these identities? I don't see a 'talking Pokémon appreciation' parade, yet I think that would be more significant," Lucy ranted.

"Start a movement," Annastasia suggested.

"Too much work," Meowth sighed.

"I agree," said Lucy.

"Then don't complain," Annastasia reasoned.

"Yere a little crabby," Meowth noted.

"I…it's almost midnight, and I have to work at nine."

"Yous don't have to work. Weeze got a whole lotta cash now."

"Believe it or not, Meowth, but there are people in this world who like to feel productive. Why do you think my parents bother to take care of this place?"

"More money," Meowth guessed.

"I don't think that's the only reason," Annastasia responded.

She stuck the bottle of red wine back into the mini-fridge underneath the bar. She opted for water instead, and thought about what Meowth had just told her.

"I guess I am also crabby because…I feel guilty for ranting to Jay. I made him feel like gay guys are all jerks. It's not that, I just didn't want my little bro to get hurt, ya know? He's so trusting. I trust him, but he's a little kid, and he's easy to take advantage of. Next year, I'll be in charge of him and his friends as I lead them through their first Pokémon journey. I want him to learn some of these lessons now because I can't be watching him every second of every day. I think my timing was off. We should have had this talk a while ago."

"He's fine now," Lucy commented.

"Yeah."

"I gots I question though," said Meowth.

"Hmm. It's quite humble of you to ask anyone for information," Annastasia smirked.

"Yeah, well, normally I know everythin' about everythin'…but…never mind."

"I want to know what your question is," said Lucy.

"I just…never mind, I'll figure it out. 'Night."

Annastasia and Lucy watched him jump of the bar counter and saunter over to the exit. They were both somewhat amused.

"Meowth, what's your question?"

"I'll figure it out."

"Okay…."

Lucy joined Meowth by the exit. They said 'goodbye' to Annastasia. The teen sat there, alone at the bar except for her two sidekick Pokémon.

"He totally doesn't know what gay, bi, ace, or any of those words mean, am I right?" she asked the Altaria and Lillipup.

"Tarrrria."

"Lupp."

They both nodded as they chanted, then laughed a little. Annastasia laughed too.

"It's okay. Humans are complicated. Maybe not quite as complicated as Pokémon, but Meowth isn't as clever and knowledgeable as he thinks."

She finished a second glass of water, and then went back over to her own room. She assumed that Jay heard her come in, because he joined her and her Pokémon in the hall the moment she reached the top of the stairs. He was holding Togepi and smiling.

"A, I wanted to say 'thanks' before we went to bed," Jay whispered.

Annastasia hugged him, then reminded him that little brothers are supposed to be annoying and rude, not adorable and sweet.

"I'll never be the way I'm supposed to be," he responded.

"Mom and dad taught you well, then."

"You think that next time we go, we can invite my friends?"

"Totally."

"Good. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She took a look at some of the pictures she took on her phone before preparing for bed. Her and Jay, her and Misty, Jay and everyone, food, people eating food…she didn't regret going at all. And those assholes she warned Jay of, she was quite certain that her Pokémon were out defending her, and that her mom possibly scared them away.

"Next time, we'll bring friends," Annastasia whispered to her Pokémon.

"Lillll."

"Tarri."

 **XOXOXO**

AN:

+Jay, Annastasia, Lucy, Lily, Logan, Rita, and Amber are OCs. Jessie, James, Meowth, Misty, Ash, Nanny, Pop-pop, Giovanni and all the Pokémon species I mentioned are cannon, and therefore NOT MINE.

+Please Read and Review, and Follow me for more next generation Poke-tales:)

+Happy Second Pride!


End file.
